


Lily's idea

by siriush



Series: Harry Potter Social Media AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Texting, jily, matchmaker!lily, text, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush
Summary: 20 years old Lily Evans has a brilliant idea, and she makes sure her secret-boyfriend helps her.20 years old Remus Lupin just wanted to sleep, really.





	Lily's idea

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Evans is underlined
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> James Potter is regular
> 
>  
> 
> **Sirius Black is bold**
> 
>  
> 
> _Remus Lupin is italic_

_Sunday_

_Instagram - 4:16PM_

 

**(4:16): James!**

**(4:16): Jamie!!!**

**(4:16): PROOONGS**

(4:20): Yeah pads?

**(4:21): I need you to send me your number I'll explain to you!**

**(4:21): Oh hey do you know why men usually date women?**

**(4:21): Because they don't really like to have a pain in the ass!**

(4:25): I hate you and I'm not giving you my number. 

**(4:26): Oh c'mon!**

(4:26): No.

**(4:27): Yes prongsie**

(4:28): No pads. 

**(4:29): Yes pads.**

**(4:29): You can't say no to me, you already know that.**

(4:30): Fuck off. 

**(4:32): I'm sure you laughed**

(4:33): Of course I did, but I'm not giving you my number, you don't deserve it mate.

 

_instagram - 4:26 PM._

_(4:26): LILY EVANS_

_(4:26): WHAT WAS THAT?_

(4:27): Don't know what you're talking about sweetheart 

_(4:29): Don't play that game with me!_

_(4:29): I can't believe it! Your last article!_

(4:32): Oh... That.. :)

_(4:32): YES_

_(4:33): EXPLAIN YOURSELF_

(4:34): Okay, you know James Potter ?

_(4:34): No, who's that?_

(4:37): Remember last time I went to marls's party? I met him there and well, we're dating now. 

_(4:38): It was like 3 months ago?_

(4:40): Yup. 

_(4:40): You're happy, right?_

(4:41): Yeah. I really am. He's great.

 

_Instagram - 4:30PM_

**(4:30): Hey**

(4:31): Please tell me you're not another fuckboy who's gonna flirt with me. 

**(4:32): Oh god no.**

**(4:32): First, i'm gay.**

**(4:33): Second, James's my bestfriend so.. no way.**

(4:33): He told you??

**(4:35): Hm, no?**

(4:36): Do I look stupid to you?

**(4:37): He's my bf, he even told me last time he went to pee!**

(4:38): ... I didn't need to know that

(4:38): But keep it for yourself, yeah?

**(4:41): Are you ashamed of him?**

(4:42): What the hell

(4:42): Of course not, it's because of my sister and it's complicated.

(442): Why am I justifying myself to you?

**(4:45): Oh alright.**

**(4:45): Anyway, can you give me him his number?**

(4:47): ...The fuck? why don't you have his number?

**(4:49): Because I had to change my phone, and your bf is being a little shit.**

 

_Instagram - 5:00PM_

 

(5:00): 

__

 

(5:00): We look good baby!

(5:01): Yeah, we do! 

(5:01): Anyway, your bestf sent me a message, Sirius Black, right?

(5:02): Yeah, did he asked my number?

(5:02): He did, yeah but I wasn't sure you wanted me to give it

(5:03): Nah don't do it, his jokes are shit

(5:05): Like yours, you mean ?

(5:06): Oi! 

(5:06): My jokes are great, thank you very much and you laughed last time!

(5:07): I laughed because you fell, love.

(5:07):... Still

(5:10): You know...

(5:10): We could prank Sirius...

(5:10): By giving him my bestfriend number instead of yours..

(5:12): Are you playing matchmaker again, Lils?

(5:13): No idea what you're talking about.

(5:14): Marls and Dorcas?

(5:15): ... They love each other!

(5:15): Are you saying no to a prank, Potter?

(5:17): ... Lets do it.

 

_Monday_

_Imessage - 4:02AM_

**(4:02): Hey so, I got an argument with wally. Yeah, I know, again. She took my phone but thank god Reg was there to calm her down, so I'm good for now but she knows I'm gay. Sorry I didn't texted you earlier but I was pretty mad.**

_(4:04): Wally sounds like a bitch but I'm sorry I don't know who you are._

**(4:06): C'mon James, that isn't funny.**

_(4:06): Sorry buddy, I'm not him._

**(4:07): Who the fuck are you?**

_(4:09): Excuse me ? You're the one who texted me first at FOUR AM_

_(4:10): And there is no fucking way I'm going to tell you who I am._

_(4:10): Fucking weirdo._

**(4:11): You swear a lot.**

_(4:11): ..._

**(4:12): And I'm not a weirdo, you're the one who is texting a stranger.**

_(4:14): Are you always this stupid?_

**(4:15): Depends, are you always a smart-ass?**

**(4:15): Why did you answer if you didn't know who I was ?**

_(4:17): You seemed in distress or something, I just wanted to help you, stupid asshole._

**(4:17): hm.**

**(4:18): So what's your name?**

_(4:20): Go away, goodnight._

 

_Instagram - 4:25AM_

 

**(4:25): What the actual fuck is bloody wrong with you Potter?**

**(4:25): You don't know how much I want to beat you up right now.**

**(4:26): You gave me the number of a fucking stranger?!**

**(4:30): I'm going to sleep now, but I'm killing you in the morning.**

**(4:32): I still love you, asshole.**

**(4:32): (020) 3107 0080 send me a message**

 

_Imessage - 7:10AM_

 

(7:10): Okay I can totally explain myself.

**(7:11): Oh, yeah? I'm waiting.**

(7:12): We thought it would be funny ?

**(7:14): Oh yeah so funny, I laughed so hard mate.**

(7:15): Oh c'mon ! It was and you know it.

**(7:16): ...**

**(7:16): Maybe.**

**(7:16): Wait, what do you mean " we " ?**

(7:17): Oh hm... Lily and I ?

**(7:17): I'm going to kill all of you.**

**(7:18): Anyway, I went to see wally yesterday.**

(7:19): What for ? Don't tell me you're going to stay at that mad house! I forbid it!

**(7:19): Calm down. No, I made a mistake.**

**(7:21): Yesterday, I received a text from Reg and he asked me to come when they weren't there. And I went, but actually wally stolen his phone to send me those messages.**

(7:21): What happened next?

**(7:23): Nothing pretty, but I'm okay. Mostly. Reg helped me when he understood, he didn't know.**

(7:23): Shit, I'm sorry I wasn't there. 

**(7:24): You couldn't have know prongs. When I left, I didn't have my phone anymore, that's why I have a new one.**

(7:25): Are you going to school today?

**(7:27): Yeah, yeah, totally.**

(7:28): Alright, I'm glad you okay. See you later ?

**(7:30): Yeah and tell your girlfriend I'm going to kill her btw.**

(7:30): Hm sure, but you have to kill me first

**(7:31): No problem.**

(7:31): That was not the answer I expected.

**(7:32): hm hm**

(7:32): You suck.

**(7:34): Not right now, no.**

_Imessage - 7:42AM_

 

**(7:42): Turn out my bestfriend and his girlfriend wanted to prank me and that's why I texted you. So, hm, sorry?**

_(7:43): Sorry you texted me or sorry you've been an asshole ?_

**(7:43): I wasn't!**

_(7:44): ..._

**(7:44): Okay maybe a little, sorry**

_(7:45): I've one question._

**(7:47): Yeah?**

_(7:47): Where did your bestfriend found my number?_

**(7:49): I don't know, maybe his girlfriend? Do you know someone called Lily?**

_(7:50): Lily Evans ?_

**(7:50): Yes, that's her.**

_(7:51): So, your bf's James Potter?_

**(7:52): Yup, you know him?**

_(7:53): No, not really._

_(7:54): I need to go kill my bestfriend now._

**(7:54): Lily? Alright, need help to bury the body ?**

_(7:56): No that's okay but I appreciate the offer. Bye stranger._

**(7:57): Just don't kill james, I was going to.**

_(7:59): Damn. Alright then._

 

_Imessage - 6:15PM_

 

**(6:16): Hey I read your new poem on IG, i loved it! Do you write often ?**

_(6:20): When I feel like it, why ?_

**(6:21): I was just curious, I study art (all kind of  art) and I liked the way you write.**

_(6:25): Thank you, do you write ?_

**(6:27): Oh no, I am more a drawing / photography person but I enjoy reading sometimes**

**(6:28): Would you like to talk about it with a coffee?**

_(6:30): You didn't even know me yesterday, and now, you're asking me out?_

**(6:32): Maybe ?**

_(6:35): You know what? Yeah, alright._

**(6:36): This Saturday? Around 2:00PM?**

_(6:36): Sure. I'm Remus by the way._

**(6:38): I know, James already told me. I'm Sirius**

_(6:40): Oh, I know, Lily told me because apparently you're "hot, gay and single"_

**(6:41): I am!**

_(6:41): We'll see._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://siriushpads.tumblr.com/)


End file.
